


Phantom Dragon Slayer

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Cock Worship, Exhibitionism, Harems, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Spanking, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu and Gajeel are two dragon slayers of Phantom, they have a strong bond but things are shaken up when Phantom attacks Fairy Tail.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 The Fire Dragon Slayer of Phantom

Natsu joined Phantom when he was a kid, he only joined the guild because Master Jose promised him he would help find Igneel as long as he swore loyalty to the guild. He did and have served them ever since. The fire dragon slayer didn’t share the guild’s dislike of fairy tail, they were an alright guild.

He learned powerful fire magic, and became one of the strongest members in Phantom, even surpassing the element 4. Then Gajeel joined up, he was strong, handsome and cold. He only joined the guild to gain more power and to take missions, he had no real loyalty to Jose or anyone.

The iron dragon slayer often picked fights with Natsu to see who was the strongest. He defeated the element 4, but he could never beat him. Natsu’s flames were overwhelming, and he could be as passionate and wild as his flames. Gajeel felt his walls being broke down by the pink haired male, after Metalicana left him he refused to become attached to anyone, he refused to admit it was a fear.

Their shared past did not change anything either, but finally Natsu had enough. After one of their many fights he pinned Gajeel to the wall. “What are you so scared of?”

“I’m not scared of anything!” he snapped, but Natsu was shaken by his steely glare.

“Yes you are, you are afraid of letting someone in, and having them leave,” this had Gajeel blushing. “I will stand by you Gajeel, let me in and I will not break you.” His promise was hot, it had Gajeel shivering. He took a chance and kissed the pink haired male hotly, the kiss was returned with equal passion. Their tongues danced together sharing each other’s taste.

This was the beginning of their relationship, Gajeel was very possessive and horny, and Natsu was very loving and kind. All of Gajeel’s pent up frustrations were burned away and no one had seen him happier. The two were mated, with raven haired male becoming Natsu’s submissive. No one dared tease him for being the bottom, or they’d meet the end of an iron punch.

The guild accepted the relationship, not like they had a choice they were the two most powerful wizards in the whole guild. The two found a strange egg, Natsu thought it was a Dragon’s egg, so the two raised it together, Gajeel was so cute as he held the egg while they slept to keep it warm. When it hatched a blue cat came out of it, this surprised both dragon slayers, but he was so cute. He made Gajeel smile, so Natsu named him Happy, he often watched over Gajeel for the pink haired slayer.

-x-

Gajeel had heard some glorious news about an upcoming mission to capture some girl that had joined Fairy Tail, she was the daughter of some rich so and so, he didn’t really care about who the dad was. What he cared about was they were getting to attack Fairy Tail to get her, to celebrate before the mission he went out drinking.

He got drunk, which was saying something cause dragon slayers had a high tolerance for alcohol. He loved to party before a big mission. “Aye Gajeel, you are totally plastered!”

“Whasha sachin??” (What are you saying?) he slurred. “Ish canva pillarty!” (I can still party!)

“I’m gonna call Natsu,” Happy called for him, and he arrived after about 10 more drinks. “Oi Natsu-babe!” Gajeel launched himself at Natsu and hugged him, nuzzling the pink hair of his lover. “You smell so good babe, so very very good!” he purred.

“He’s sobered up some, but he’s still drunk,” Happy said, and Natsu sighed. Gajeel was lucky to be a dragon slayer a normal man would have passed out by now. “Come on you drunk I’m taking you home,” he lifted Gajeel and began to carry him home. Gajeel was chuckling as he nuzzled his mate.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“Only when you are drunk,” the pink haired male responded, Gajeel pouted, but then smirked. “Well it’s true,” he licked Natsu’s cheek. He felt the raven haired male grind his stiff cock into his side. “Guess you can’t wait for us to walk home, Happy get ready we are gonna warp,” Happy flew close, and flames rose up from Natsu’s feet, and soon encased them in flames, in a flash they were gone. “Fire Magic Flame Road!”

At their home a candle became lit and they erupted from the flame. “Aye so cool!” Happy cheered and went to his room. Natsu stripped Gajeel of his clothes exposing his muscled body, and his aching arousal. He had metal piercings along his arms and legs, and he had ring piercings in his nipples. He clings to him as the warm hand pumps his manhood, now Gajeel could last a long time normally but when he was plastered he came fast.

“Natsu!” he moaned, cumming onto Natsu’s hand. Natsu brought his cum covered hand to his lips and licked it clean. Gajeel smiled and brought his foot up to rub the bulge in Natsu’s pants.

“Hey come on you know that’s not enough to satisfy me, whip it out and fuck me!” the iron dragon slayer growled out. “Well aren’t you a sweet talker,” Gajeel chuckled and began rubbing his foot over the bulge.

Natsu pulled back, and lowered his pants. “Gi hi hi hi!” he chuckled as he stared at the huge, and thick arousal. The fire dragon slayer had a unique cock trait, he had a pearl implanted, to be specific he had an iron pearl implanted cock. It was their anniversary gift, Gajeel provided the iron, and the pearls were implanted, once the time came Natsu could fuck Gajeel again the raven haired male loved it. The pearls would radiate with Natsu’s magic adding an intense heat.

The fire dragon slayer spread his mates legs and settled himself between them. Gajeel couldn’t help the smirk that remained as his face. He spat down and lubed his cock with saliva, his spit was different than a normal human, it held a lot of heat and made the perfect lube as the heat soothed the bottom’s insides.

He let the tip of his cock rub against Gajeel’s hole teasingly. “Fuck Salamander don’t tease me, I want your cock in me now!” he tried to thrust himself onto the rod but Natsu pulled back. “Don’t be greedy,” he scolded, but Gajeel continued to smirk. Natsu began to push in and Gajeel moaned, he arched his back in pleasure.

“The pearls are rubbing my insides!” he moaned as the massive rod pushed inside him. He was drooling as the pearls rubbed at his insides. Natsu pulled back, “Ah fuck yes!” he thrust back in. “Yes!”

“You are always so pervy when your drunk,” Natsu moaned, a smirk of his own on his face. He began tugging on Gajeel’s nipple rings, and Gajeel moaned in pleasure. “Fuck you pound me so good baby!”

“My sexy horny dragon!” the fire dragon purred. “Gi hi hi hi!” he chuckled then moaned as his sweet spot was brushed. Gajeel wrapped his arms and legs around Natsu, the thrusts got sharper and faster. The pearls rubbed his insides so much, and his sweet spot kept getting abused. “Oh yeah, more more more!”

Natsu slipped an arm behind Gajeel and rubbed his muscled back, his right hand kept tugging on the nipple ring, adding jolts of extra stimulation. The iron dragon slayer threw his head back howling in pleasure. “Gajeel so tight!” Natsu moaned as Gajeel suddenly tightened around him. “I know cumming!”

Gajeel shot his load between their bodies, his toes curled and his body twitched in absolute bliss. The fire dragon slayer hissed and continued to thrust inside him. The sweet spot abuse had Gajeel shooting extra spurts of cum all over their pecs and abs. “Ah ah ah ah, ohh!” the mini orgasms built up and soon Gajeel shot another huge load.

Natsu moaned as he finally came, he flooded Gajeel’s tight channel with seed. Gajeel went lax, his body finally sated. “Gi hi hi hi, I’m all messy!” he chuckled.

“Just leave it to me,” he stripped off the rest of his clothing, and tossed them into the pile to be washed. He started licking Gajeel’s neck, he licks his way down lapping at his cum covered pecs and abs. He licks up the sides and kisses the piercings he finds. He cleans off all the cum and Gajeel’s crotch. He continues down the iron dragon slayer’s legs kissing the metal piercings. He licks Gajeel’s feet a bit and finally picks him up.

Gajeel nuzzles his neck smiling. “Best mate ever,” he lightly nips at his neck hoping he’d have a mark. Natsu puts him in bed and goes to take a quick shower. He walks back into the room naked and wet, and Gajeel lets out some whistling noises. In the time it takes from him to get to the bed Natsu is completely dry.

Natsu climbs into bed and he cuddles up to his mate. “So what’s this big mission that’s got you so excited?” he asks stroking Gajeel’s long hair. “Gi hi hi hi, we are going after this rich girl, her father wants her back, and the best part is she’s at Fairy Tail!”

“Fairy Tail?” he knew of the guild. It was the main rival for Phantom Lord. “Hmm I don’t like it, Gajeel try not to go overboard, I’ll be on a mission and I don’t want you getting into trouble okay?” he blinked and finally saw that Gajeel had fallen asleep. “Sigh, I don’t like this what is master Jose thinking?”

-x-

While Natsu was away Gajeel attacked the Fairy Tail guild hall, it was a stunt to lure Lucy out of the guild, but when that didn’t work. He attacked Levi Jet and Droy, this meant war! That was what Jose wanted, while Makarov and Fairy Tail raged war, two of the element 4 captured Lucy.

Gajeel was waiting for the Fairy Tail wizards to attack. He started fighting Elfman and Gray, and was handling them both well. “Is this all you little fairies have to offer!?” he sent Elfman flying while blocking Gray’s ice attacks.

“This guy is a dragon slayer, and phantom lord has two of them?” Gray spoke, and readied another barrage of ice.

Gajeel chuckled. “My mate is out at the moment, but if he was here you little fairies would be ash in the blink of an eye!” Gajeel focused his power and turned his arm into a chain. He grabbed Gray and whipped him into Elfman.

Erza led the charge and began taking out most of the phantom lord members.

Meanwhile Aria of the element 4 scattered Makarov’s magic to the winds, his body turned a sickly green. He was thrown back into the lobby. Seeing their master so weak and defeated it shook the fairy tail members. The tables were turned and they began to get over powered.

“We have to retreat!” Erza screamed, and this shocked everyone. “I know it hurts but we have to retreat for now!”

“Don’t let them get away!” the men roared and kept on their attack. Aria appeared shedding tears. “Little Fairies, Lucy Heartfilia is in our possession.”

“What?!” they cried out. The phantom lord wizards put up a fierce attack and went the fairy tail wizards went to retreat, only to be met with a male covered in flames. “Natsu-sama!”

“Yes lord Salamander is here!” the men cheered, and Erza tensed. ‘This is the other dragon slayer?’ his eyes were like firy embers.

“What the fuck is going on!” he roared shocking everyone.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Turn of the Tides

The Fairy Tail wizards had their injured master, and were being overpowered by Phantom. Before they could retreat the second dragon slayer of Phantom showed up looking furious. They had heard rumors of him Natsu Dragneel aka Salamander.

Natsu looked at them, and saw their marks, and knew they were from Fairy Tail. He looked at their master. ‘Definitely Aria’s doing, at his age his life is in danger,’ he thought and turned back to the others. “Wall of Flames!” touching the floor he raised a wall of flames, but not blocking their path but instead the wall of flames tore through the guild and separated the phantom lord wizards from fairy tail.

This had Erza blinking in surprise. “Go, your master needs to be treated,” he said and he allowed them to run. The other members of Phantom tried to go after them, but couldn’t cross Natsu’s flames.

“What are you doing they are our enemies?” one of them said and Natsu glared at him, not only did the male shut up but he fell back. “Where is Master Jose?”

“At the main base,” Gajeel said, he knew his mate was pissed. He didn’t need a mating bond to feel it either, it was best to stay out of the war path. Natsu warped to the main base and Happy floated down. “Aye that could have been a lot worse,” he said patting Gajeel on the shoulder, the raven nodded.

-x-At the main Phantom Lord base-x-

Lucy was locked up in a cell 50 stories high. Natsu met with Jose. “Master Jose, why have you started a war with Fairy Tail?”

“Me? Start a war, I believe Makarov attacked one of our bases,” he said with his usually liars smile.

“Don’t give me that, you know the council will not stand for excuses, you ordered Gajeel to attack Fairy Tail, to draw out that girl, then you took her even though she was a member of Fairy Tail, there was no way this would not start a war!”

“Then war it is, and we will bring Makarov and his guild down,” he said angrily but still kept his smile.

“Why, this is insane?! They have never bothered us before, this rivalry is all in your head!” he snapped and Jose struck him. “How dare you, I am your master!”

“You are my master cause you said you would help find Igneel, you have yet to find a clue, if you don’t finish this mission quickly and return the girl to her father, I’ll turn you into the council myself!” he said completely unaffected by Jose’s hit. He walked out of the room leaving Jose in a sweat.

Aria appeared in the room. “Master this is bad, if he learns that you plan to hold the girl hostage, for more money he may turn on us!”

“I know if that happens kill him,” he says the two were unaware of Happy’s presence outside the door. When he heard what he heard he ran to Natsu to hide his presence.

Happy told Natsu what he had heard and Natsu remained calm. “I see, than Master Jose has truly lost his mind, he’s leading us down the path of being a dark guild, Happy go to Gajeel that I’m leaving but I’ll be back for both of you.” Natsu left and Happy flew off to go tell Gajeel. He passed by a large rock and was grabbed by a stone hand.

“Well we have a naughty Kitty,” Sol appeared from the rock. He locked Happy up in a cage of earth to keep him from going to Gajeel.

-x-

Natsu broke Lucy out of prison, and brought her back to Fairy Tail. His presence did cause a panic. “A Phantom Wizard is here!!” one of them shouted, and Erza, Elfman and Gray came running to fight. They were surprised to see, it was Natsu and he had Lucy over his shoulder, her hands were bound and she had a gag in her mouth.

“What is this?” Natsu passed the girl to Erza. “This has to be some kind of trick!” Gray snapped glaring at Natsu.

“This is no trick, the gag was to keep her from screaming, sheesh you’d think she’d be able to handle a jump from 50 stories high.” He said and Lucy freaked. “Of course not you crazy bastard!”

Natsu had picked her up and jumped from the prison cell, she had screamed the whole time so Natsu gagged her. “Why are you doing this? I thought you were loyal to Jose?”

“Jose has lost his mind, he planned to hold Lucy for ransom, he has started war with another guild, there is no way Phantom will stand after this, if not disbanded it will be labeled a dark guild. I didn’t become a wizard to walk that kind of path.” He said and Erza believed him. “I can help your master, take me to him.”

Gray protested this, but Erza shot him a look. “Gray we can use his help, he has honest eyes!” she said and led Natsu to the medical wing. Natsu’s presence had everyone on edge.

“Aria’s magic can scatter one’s magic to the winds, his magic must come back to him or he wont survive,” a strange flame appeared at the tip of his finger, the core was red then orange yellow green blue and purple. Natsu brought the rainbow flame to Makarov and the flame was absorbed into his body. “This flame will draw his magic back to him, like a moth to a flame, he’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

Everyone brightened up, and Natsu turned to Levi, Jet and Droy. “My mate did this,” he said sadly. He created a white flame in his hand and he used it to heal their wounds. “Amazing I’ve never seen such fire magic,” Elfman exclaimed.

“Yes, many fire wizards have their own unique style, each fire wizard master has their own unique flames that can differ from each other.” He explained the forms of his fire magic.

Red, was his dragon flames that burn everything. Orange, was the flame that burned through non living things, like weapons armor or clothes. Yellow, was his flame that caused paralysis. Green, was the flame that put people to sleep. Blue, was his cold flame, also called ice fire. Purple, the flame of form, he could manipulate it into weapons or even a hand to hold of things. White was his flame of healing. Pink was a flame, that emitted an aroma that was a powerful aphrodisiac.

“My flames are different from Totomaru, the other member of the element 4.” He said as he finished his healing. “No doubt Phantom will try to attack again, try to take you down while you are weakened,” he created the rainbow flame again. “This flame will replenish your magical strength and your over all stamina,” one by one he used this flame to replenish their strength.

Elfman moaned as the flame flooded his body, his cells began to charge up and his magical strength returned to him as his wounds healed. “Amazing!”

Gray was still not sure if he could trust Natsu, but since everyone else was healed and had their magic restored he took the help as well. Natsu stopped when he came to Loke. “Using this flame will restore your strength and over all power, but it cannot extend your time in this world.” He whispered and Loke blushed. “You can tell?”

“Yes your smell is different than a humans, plus I can feel your magic is fading,” he said keeping his voice low so the others couldn’t here. “I know my time here is short, but please give me the strength to fight for my friends,” Natsu nodded and passed the special flame into Loke’s body. “Ah, oh!” he moaned as his face heated up in a blush. The warmth filled him up, he hadn’t felt this good in centuries, even when he was with his old master he never felt this good. “I feel so hot!” he moaned and he began grinding his pained arousal against Natsu, the male’s heat felt so good.

“The flame effects spirits a little differently, normally it draws warmth in their soul and replenishes the body, but since you have a spirit body the warmth continues to flow and it amplifies everything, including desire and lust.” He said and Loke shuddered.

Loke blew his load into his boxers and he panted. He felt stronger than ever before, and he planned to use this power to help protect his friends.

-x-

“You’re lying!” Gajeel roared at Jose.

“It is not a lie, Natsu was using us all not just you my boy, he’s been using you and the guild to satisfy his own needs,” Jose said faking crocodile tears.

“It’s not true Natsu would never leave me!” he roared on the verge of tears. ‘No not again!’

“It’s true, he’s at the fairy tail guild right now, he’s helping them!”

“No…”

“He never loved you Gajeel, he just used you to sate his lusts!”

“No!”

Jose showed a video, he had one of his shadow men take of Natsu healing the guild members. “I’ll make him pay Gajeel, just watch!”

The phantom lord base rose up and aimed the magical cannon Jupiter at Fairy Tail. Natsu glared as the cannon readied to fire. “Oh my god he’s crazy, it will destroy everything in it’s path, the people in town will be destroyed!”

Natsu’s magic power flared up, he walked out and faced the cannon head on. He began by creating flame gates in front of him, one in every color he could cast. “Ha!” the other flame gates fused with the red flame gate. The flame gate swirled with great force. “By the beast of flames, let all flames become one, become the truest flame that stands before all others! Ifrit Shield!”

Jupiter fired and it met with Natsu’s shield. Natsu kept channeling his flames into the shield to keep the attack at bay. ‘Jose you have lost your mind, I know now I have to stop you!’ the blast pushed Natsu back, his flames being thrown back on him.

“Flame Forge, Spear of Ifrit!” from the center of the shield a spear of flames shot out tearing through the magical blast and shooting into the cannon hitting the core lacrima dead on. The cannon exploded and everyone even Jose stared in shock. Natsu fell back completely exhausted, he needed to eat flames soon.

Things did not last peaceful as the base began performing Abyss Break. “Damn not that!” Natsu cursed.

-x-

While Natsu lay exhausted, Jose used his act of defiance to show Gajeel that Natsu had abandoned him. “You see he chose those fairy tail losers over you, I’m so sorry,” Gajeel seethed in rage.

“Natsu!” he roared.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Rage and Punishment

Natsu twitched as he heard his name. “Gajeel?” he got up and was about to head back to the guild only to be stopped by some Fairy Tail members.

“What are they up to?”

“It is a magic powered by the element four, if it's completed your guild is gonna get blasted off the face of the map.”

“How do we stop it?”

“You must defeat the element four it's the only way to stop it. Anyone got some fire I'm super drained right now.”

“Umm I can help.” Elfman's arm morphed into a beast. It soon heated up and became covered in flames. “Beast Arm Flamemander!”

“Oh yeah, that's perfect.” he sucked up the flames, and Elfman shivered. “Delicious.” Elfman gulped.

'This is kinda hot.' Natsu sucked up more flames, even going as far as licking the flames right off the arm.

“Well then now I got a fire in my belly, let's go see about stopping this war.” he took off using his flames and Fairy Tail got to work dealing with the Phantom forces. Mira stayed behind to help support the others, while Gray Elfman and Erza followed Natsu towards the guild.

Upon arrival Natsu was immediately attacked by Totomaru. Flames arrows rained down upon him but of course they had little effect. “What is the meaning of this?”

“You should know traitor!”

“Traitor?” heat spiked, and even Totomaru began to sweat. “Oh Totomaru watch yourself, we have known each other a long time. You should know what it means to anger me.” Totomaru took a step back.

“I am not scared of you Master Jose has told us everything. You protected the Fairys!”

“Fool!” Natsu boomed and his flames scattered about. “This rivalry has nothing to do with our guild, you think the council will let this slide. No matter what Phantom is finished I merely wish to avoid being dragged down by Jose! You dare call me a traitor!” his flames formed a fiery dragon in his rage.

Taking this chance the fairy tail mages slip by and go after the other element four. Gray runs into Juvia, Elfman came across Sol, and Erza battled Aria.

“Oh Totomaru, I suggest you stop now or you will pay.”

Totomaru began to sweat. He knew he was at a disadvantage. His pyrokinesis didn't work on Natsu not only was he a master of fire magic like him but his dragon fire abilities made his own fire magic useless. Still he had a rivalry with Natsu, the two were both fire mages, and they varied in a set of skills. “But in close combat I can defeat you!” he drew his katana and used his speed to fight with Natsu.

Natsu dodged each slash of the blade, Totomaru was fast but Natsu was not pulling his punches. He caught the male's blade using purple fire. “Last chance, if you don't stop I'll have to punish you.”

“Don't mock me! Master Jose told me to take you out for your betrayal.”

Natsu's eyes widened for a second, before a calm understanding came over them. “I see so he planned to use you to the very end.” purple flames threw him back.

“What?” purple flames turned to orange.

“Why would Jose send you to fight me? He knows I can eat flames, he tossed you away knowing our rivalry.”

 

“You...you are wrong!” his katana radiated in a rainbow of flames.

Flashback

“What Natsu betrayed us?”

“Of course he did, he is a fool and he's weak.” Jose stood over him. “I need you to sever that weakness from us.”

“We've sparred many times, but to kill him...he's one of us I don't think I can do that.” Jose grabbed him, his eyes glowing.

“Trust me you can slay the dragon, you are the only one who can, do not fail me.”

end flashback

“You are a traitor, and Master Jose has left your sentence to me!” he rushed at Natsu.

“I have enjoyed our rivalry, we've pushed each other to get stronger. I will not forget that.” Orange flames erupted and spread wildly even Totomaru could defend in time as flames overpowered him. The orange fire licked across his skin doing no damage, instead burning off all his clothes.

“Gah!” his sword and clothing was gone, revealing his well trained body; strong arms and legs, fine pecs and rock hard abs, his crotch was clean shaven and his dick was semi hard reaching 7 inches long. He gasped and quickly tried to cover his crotch. “Damn you!” He wanted to glare but his eyes widened as Natsu had a new flame in his hands, Pink!

Totomaru turned and tried to flee giving Natsu a view of his fine ass, but it was too late for him. Natsu blasted him with the pink flames and what fell from his lips was a moan of pleasure. “Ahhhhhhh!” he collapsed his body trembling. “So hot, so good!” his dick cried all over the floor, spilling pre like a faucet on low. His nipples were hard from arousal, and stood as perky peeks.

With no prompting Totomaru reached back and began to play with his ass, the fire wizard had two fingers thrusting in and out right off the bat. “Natsu Natsu Natsu Natsu!”

“So do you fantasize about me when you jerk off?”

“N...N-N-Noooooo!” he says as his free hand goes beneath him and pumps his arousal. His hands worked in unison as they pumped and fingered.

“Now don't lie to me, you were moaning my name like you wanted it.” Totomaru groaned and felt the heat he was feeling increase.

“Fine yes please I admit it I like you like that I jerk off to you now please!”

“Roll over.” Totomaru obeyed the command, Natsu got a good look as he added a third finger into his ass and stirred up his insides, his stroking hand had smeared pre all over his penis. “Good boy now play with your nipple, it looks lonely.” Totomaru again obeyed and moaned as his fingers twirled around the nip, giving it a light pinch and pull.

Natsu removed his shoes and brought his bare foot to Totomaru's cock, he applied pressure and began to rub it. Like any of Natsu's touch the heat from his dragon slayer body felt amazing on skin to skin contact. It increased the pleasurable friction as Natsu rubbed his foot back and forth. “Now cum for me.”

“Yes YES I'M CUMMING!” Thick ropes of cum fired from the tip and splattered all over his abs and pecs. This was the best orgasm he had ever had, the pleasure and potency increased by the effect of the pink flame. His cock kept twitching and spilling cum, soon his crotch was completely soaked, the seed built up and flooded and in a few minutes Totomaru would be in a pool of his own cum. The man's eyes were rolled up and he was drooling.

“Now you be a good boy and wait here I'm gonna see about saving our guild.” Natsu walked off leaving the fire wizard behind.

While Natsu dealt with Totomaru the Fairy Tail wizards were stuck dealing with the others. Gray crossed paths with Juvia and managed to defeat her but may have wound up with a stalker in the process. Erza clashed with Aria and managed to defeat him quickly. Elfman after overcoming some personal trauma he managed to control his full body take over and beat Sol who was using his earth power to torture his sister Mirajane.

The magic seal was broken all that was left was Jose and Gajeel.

Gray and Elfman had kept going and ran into the Iron Dragon Slayer. “You two, I can smell my Natsu on you, did you little sluts bewitch him?”

“What are you talking about?” they dodged Gajeel's anger filled attacks.

“Don't try to deny it. I can smell his scent on you.” he launched one attack nearing hitting Elfman. “I can sense his magic on you!” he turned his arm into a blade and swung it at Gray. “How dare you try and take him from me?!”

His aura began to rise, his skin becoming coated in Iron scales. Gray and Elfman tried to make a counter attack but his scales took every attack they tossed at him. “And the most damning evidence, the moment I mentioned Natsu you two got a spike of arousal.” that made them freeze and blush. Gajeel took that chance and planned to land a killing blow on both of them.

Natsu got in the way and blocked Gajeel with his flaming fists. “Stop this Gajeel!”

“Natsu!” he growled.

“Leave this to me, if you could find my friend Happy. I haven't been able to sense him but I got a feeling he's tied up somewhere.”

“Sure but you gonna be okay?” Elfman looked to Gajeel.

“Yeah he seems really pissed.” Gray shared a similar worried look.

“Oi you bastards get away from my Natsu!” he let loose an Iron Dragon Roar attack. Natsu created a wall of dragon fire that took the attack full on.

“I'll be fine.” the attacks settled and Gray and Elfman ran off.

“You promised you'd never leave me and here you are consorting with Fairy trash.”

“I don't know what Jose has told you Gajeel but it's all lies.”

“No I saw it, you helped the fairies, not once or twice but three times!”

“Gajeel do you have so little faith in our bond!” Natsu roared, it made Gajeel flinch.

“But my dad promised me the same thing, that we'd always be together but he left me to. Everyone always leaves me!”

“I'm not, I'm right here Gajeel. If you truly want to fight me I won't fight back.”

“Don't mock me!” Gajeel let loose, his anger and fear driving his body and he pelted Natsu with a barrage of iron covered fists. True to his word Natsu didn't fight back, he took every blow and kept getting back up. “Damn it fight me!”

“No, I'm right here for you Gajeel.” Gajeel wailed on Natsu some more, his blows getting weaker and weaker with each punch.

“Gajeel stop!” Happy came soaring in with Gray and Elfman following behind him. “Jose is bad, he's trying to do bad things with our guild.”

Gajeel looked from Happy to Natsu. “Oh god what have I done?” Soon his iron scales faded and he collapsed against the pink haired male. Natsu caught him and held him tight.

“I wanted to lock you up, so you can never leave me. I don't want to be alone again like before.” Natsu smiled.

“I know Gajeel, we were both alone, and this guild became our home. Jose has tainted this house, so we can't stay here or we'll rot away with it. So let's fly away.”

“Together?”

“Together!” Gajeel hugged Natsu back and clung to him. A dark aura left Gajeel and Natsu burned it away.

“Aww man my head hurts.”

“It was master Jose, I think he used a low level dark magic on you and Totomaru he played off Totomaru's rivalry with me and your fear.”

“That bastard, but I still hurt you. I'm so sorry!”

“Gajeel relax, if you were really in your right mind your punches wouldn't have been so weak. Our bond was fighting it all the way. Now come here.” He pulled him into a fierce kiss. The two got hot and heavy really fast. “Since your feeling so guilty I think a proper punishment is in order.”

Elfman and Gray watched as Gajeel willingly stripped off his clothes. Natsu sat down and Gajeel laid over his lap. The room that once was filled with the sounds of battle were now filled with the sounds of skin striking skin.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

Natsu's hand came down across both cheeks, and what followed was a moan. Gajeel's moan was so primal and lustful, his muscled cheeks rippled with each new swat and his body trembled from the pleasure.

“What I've seen I can never un-see.” Gray says, the boy was standing in his boxers with a raging hard on his the tight underwear.

“Yeah, what a man!” Elfman nodded, and wiped his chin, removing the drool. His own pants were bulging from his own fat length.

“They really liiiiiike each other.” Happy said with a light giggle.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

Each slap and moan began effecting the fairy tail wizards, making them shiver with new found delight. Gajeel was having a ball as well. His ass stung with each new swat which only seemed to fuel his own pleasure. His aching manhood throbbed but he wouldn't cum not from this even if it was a thousand swats, he'd save it up and let the pleasure drive him mad.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

After a little over 100 swats Gajeel's ass had turned a lovely shade of red, and his penis was a lovely shade wanting release. The punishment was over and Gajeel clung to his alpha and nuzzled his neck as Natsu rubbed his hand over his sore ass, the touch alone was hot and soothing. The iron dragon slayer's arousal was painfully hard and was weeping on Natsu's clothes.

While Natsu had punished Gajeel, Makarov had recovered and taken out Jose, using Fairy Law he wiped out every enemy, and Jose was left as a shell of his former self.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 New Phantom

Jose was pissed, he had lost it all, he tried to contact the other branches of Phantom, but got no response. That could only mean one thing. 'Someone has taken them out!' he paced and paced. 'How did this happen how could this guild born of phantoms be wiped out by a bunch of fairies!?'

His door burst open to reveal Makarov. The guild master of phantom lord was so out matched he didn't even know it, he was so consumed with hatred of Fairy Tail, passed on from the previous masters. It was his down fall, his power nothing compared to Makarov. Once Fairy Law was invoked he was left as but a shell, all of Phantom Lord fell.

What followed was a series of events that could not be stopped. Mystogan had taken care of all the other Phantom Lord guilds. The men were arrested and imprisoned. For starting a guild war, Phantom Lord was stripped of it's title and money. Sol and Aria were arrested upon charges of kidnapping, and it's direct involvement in the battle of Fairy Tail. Jose was also arrested, but held higher charges than the others.

Despite his assistance, Natsu was arrested as well, along with Gajeel, Totomaru and Juvia. He made no move to fight against the soldiers and was taken away. Thankfully Happy was spared, though he couldn't stop crying.

-x-

“Master this isn't right, Natsu-san helped us, he had no part in Jose's plan.” Erza went to Makarov as soon as she heard. Gray and Elfman were already there.

“Yes yes, I'm aware I have a meeting with the council to discuss what is to happen to them.”

“But it's not fair, they helped us that Gajeel guy was a creep but Natsu stood against his guild he shouldn't have been arrested at all.” Gray states, and Elfman nods.

“Right, he is a true man!”

“Leave it to me.”

-x-

Natsu got placed in a cell with Gajeel and Totomaru. Gajeel was currently curled up against his mate, resting his head against his chest. Natsu ran his fingers through his hair. “Damn it all, Jose betrayed us, used us!” Totomaru punched the magic wall.

“Indeed, but what's done is done. For now we must bring our best foot forward with all this. We suffer from far more than we realize, Phantom Lord is charged with kidnapping, instigating a guild war, multiple damage counts, our guild is finished that's for certain as to our fates...I'm not sure.”

“But you didn't do anything, you were the only one to not fall for Jose's tricks.”

“It matters not, I will not walk free while my mate suffers, if we can't walk together then I will not go.”

“We'll be lucky if they don't have our heads.” Totomaru rubbed his neck, and Gajeel clung to Natsu tighter.

“Totomaru, enough there is no point worrying about such things.” Totomaru walked towards him.

“How am I suppose to calm down?” Without missing a beat Natsu grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss. Hot lips met, and Totomaru moaned.

The kiss broke and Totomaru was blushing like mad, his cock throbbed in his prison garb. “Sit down.” Totomaru obeyed. Natsu undid his pants and freed his aching arousal. Totomaru moaned as Natsu's fingers caressed his pulsing length.

'I don't believe this, this is so amazing, but Gajeel is right there!' He shuddered and moaned, his body trembling from intense pleasure.

“Gajeel, cock or ass?”

“Ass please,” he shuffled out of his trousers and exposed his own manhood and sexy ass. He shifted so his head was in Natsu's crotch, his ass was raised high in the air. With his free hand he spread Gajeel's cheeks and began teasing his tight pucker. His middle finger caressed the entrance before sinking in. Gajeel moaned, and started panting as the finger rocked in and out of him.

Totomaru's head was spinning at the situation. His cock was getting stroked by Natsu, while Gajeel his mate was getting fingered right beside him. The two moaned at the sensations, hot fingers worked their tender flesh with skill. Natsu added a second finger to Gajeel making the fellow dragon slayer moan again.

Things got even more interesting as Gajeel used his teeth to free Natsu's arousal. Totomaru had heard rumors of his size, but the fire dragon's cock was glorious. The pearls were oddly erotic, the fire wizard wondered how it would feel to have the mighty manhood inside him.

Gajeel took his time, licking each individual pearl, his tongue flicking it, his mouth closed around it and sucked. Totomaru was impressed with his diligence. After all the pearls were licked and sucked, Gajeel took the monster in his mouth and began sucking his cock. His moans, ran along the stiff length. “So good!” he kept up his attack on his partners. Stroking Totomaru faster and adding a third finger in Gajeel's tight ass.

The prison cell was filled with incredible heat, it licked across their bodies and seeped into them. “Oh fuck cumming!”

Gajeel moaned his climax as well, the two came with Natsu joining them soon after. Gajeel happily drank down all of Natsu's warm man milk. “Feel better?” Totomaru nodded. He fixed everyone's clothes and they relaxed.

“Not that I'm complaining but I always thought Gajeel was the possessive type.”

“Feh, I only hate weak piss ants who try to take Natsu away from me. As long as you respect the dragon pecking order I don't have a problem with you and Natsu fooling around.”

“Oh I see, and what's the dragon pecking order.”

“To sum it up after I fuck you, Gajeel gets to fuck your ass as well, and if we bring someone else in you get to top them. I'm the alpha of our little family.”

“I...I...I see I can live with that.”

-x-

Makarov spoke to the council, and Natsu was called in. “Natsu Dragneel, Master Makarov has stated you aided in the defeat of Phantom Lord. Is this true?”

“Yes it's true.”

“Why did you turn against your own master, your own guild?”

“Because Master Jose was crazy, he lied to be me, my mate, and my friend in the guild. He's allowed a past rivalry with Fairy Tail to blind him. I have no such issue.” the council began to chatter among themselves.

“Natsu Dragneel your magic skills are quite advanced, should we pardon you would you restore Phantom Lord?”

“No, Phantom Lord should end, instead I would like to form a new guild the Phantom Dragon!”

The council began to murmur again. “Agreed.”

“Hold on I have a condition, Gajeel and Totomaru and Juvia should be released. Juvia had no knowledge of Jose's plans, and Gajeel and Totomaru were manipulated.”

“Very well, it'll be up to you as guild master to walk the right path and make sure your guild mates do the same.”

“Yes!”

The four were released and they got to work on rebuilding their guild, as it stood they had no funds so they would have to take on some missions soon and get some cash. “I got my savings that can get us room and board for a few months at least.” it wasn't going to be easy, but the new guild Phantom Dragon did have an alley Fairy Tail.

To be continued

Chapter 5 New Member : The Lost Spirit


End file.
